fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Zero
Raido X (ライド・Ｘ, Raido Ekusu) Known to many by his alias Sub-Zero. He is best known for the ability to drop temperatures well beneath the negatives as his name suggest. He's an Ice Devil Slayer and current active Mage of Nemean Lion. Having joined for the sake of coming across any information concering the Dark Guild known as Geneysis or their subordinate guilds. What started as an innocent gesture to join the Exodus Plague Guild turned into a disaster which led to downfall of his family and his imprisonment. Blackmailed to work and carry out "labors" for the demons for a time till they vanished leaving no trace to pick up on.Raido was left to own devices and did so in learning Devil Slayer Magic. Thus signifying the beginning of Raido's Investigations and his promised Cold Day in Hell for all of them. Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice Darkside of Ambition Promise of Redemption Solace of Salvation Appearance By no admission of his own Raido is a very easy man to spot. Standing at an imposing 6 ft 5 inches and weighing near 250lbs. Raido is a mage who many times has been labeled as physical specimen with an unnatural chiseled physique. His physique goes impart to his intense conditioning and years training in the many styles Capoeira has to offer. Clothing wise Raido keeps the look very simple yet classy, dressing an an all black outfit complete with a black overcoat that is buttoned up to his chest and has a cape like appearance. Sporting black slacks and black shoes that coincide with the color of his usual outfit. Beneath his black coat is a high collar black shirt that is also fastened up to the top as well. Clothing wise Raido is always seen to dress not only presentable but in a mysterious fashion, often opting for all black clothing. He nearly often wears a pair of black shades on his face that cover his eyes and is rarely seen without them. When they are removed his eyes have shown to consist of icy blue tint which glow exceeeding bright based on his emotional state. His facial profile is that of a young man in his mid twenties sporting facial hair of a mustache and goatee. his facial expression is always one of cool collected confidence, hidden even more behind his shades. He possesses a natural poker face that has often made some weary of trusting him. He has long spiky black hair that rest in a warrior style fashion resting in the center of his back. During his days training with Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Raido Cut his hair to that of just above his shoulders and got several tattoos that span across his back and left side mostly. Being done in a tribal like fashion. The tattoos on his right arm bearing that of a skull and crossbones. After his training was done he grew his hair out back to its original length and went back to his old look. His most distinguishing trait beyond the scar that rests on the left side of his face going near his eye to down the side and back up near his forehead is the cross like tattoo that can be seen resting just beside it underneath and near his left eye. When in battle he often coats his arms with a flexible but powerful sheet of ice which comes can cover either his entire arms or forearms. Due to the nature of cold Raido's body can emit often times cold steam and vapor can be seen emiting from his body such as his hand. Personality Raido is many things depending on the situation, a person with layers to them. Naturally Raido personality matches that of his magic exhibiting a cool, collected, confident demeanor. The never let them see you sweat attitude complete with a poker face the seems to only know how to smirk or laugh. His cooler than ice demeanor often allows him to approach situations with a cool head and think logically to work toward the best options. It has been seen that Raido has a very expansive sense of humor and he himself it not afraid of being the butt of jokes and often looks at them as compliments said wrongly for his own laughter. Raido's demeanor often wards people to question his focus and dedication to jobs, when actually its a defense mechanism that allows him to stay in control and think smarter not harder. Those close to him know this well and have come to understand this is how he best deals with situations to help him level his mind and though process. Raido has shown to be deceptively clever and very strategic in battles and conversations. Knowing exactly how to breakdown words and extract information by playing on certain puns. Paying close attention to the words used by others and meanings they are used in. Because of the way he approaches and presents himself Raido can be confused as a random, spur of the moment mentality. Doing things for what appears to be the whim of the moment, when quietely deeper intentions lie unspoken and hidden from his face. Despite his overlaying demeanor Raido harbors a true passion of culinary arts. Raido deeply enjoys cooking, discovering new recipes, traveling to different lands to taste test foods and gather new edible meals. Raido naturally expands his cooking repertoire as he does his slayer skills and actively looks to expand is clandestine hobby. He is very secretive of this skill and passion and goes to great extents to keep this secret a secret. Believing no one would take him serious as a Devil Slayer if people knew he enjoyed something as "domestic" as cooking. It has been showing numerous times that within many of his archives and his black book that he has his recipes, meals, cooking techniques and foods tasted saved witin the databanks stored for later usages. As it stands today only his two teammates and guildmates are made aware of his love for cooking and he often has them act as guinea pigs for recipes he discoveres and is eager to try. While known for always maintaing his cool Raido has been shown in situations where he is anything but comfortable. The biggest notice is Raido's interaction with women, Raido has a deep distrust of females which spans back to a past where he always says is better left unspoken of and immdiately circumvent any conversation that is establishe on him before his time within the guild. The first person to realize this was his teammate Yukiko, while Raido was his usual friendly polite self, she noticed he always seemed guarded around her extremely vigliant, and ready as if she was to attack him. However he has overcome this somewhat but when introduced to new female face. When this is highlighted he will often play it off to make it seem like everything is perfectly fine a running gag when someone believes Raido is uncomfortable. A rare sight is a upset and angry Raido due to how well he watchs his actions however he is not above slipping up from time to time. When doing one of his Demon hunting missions Raido's personality is a farcry colder and more direct to his targets, hunting them with an extreme predujuice. Yet nothing nothing ticks him off like betrayal and liars. His two pet peeves that above all he hates above all else. A lesser known trigger since when hunting Etherious or demons alone is the mention of his past or those making light of the event that lead to his deceased siblings or parents. Something he was and is still incredibly sore about. Having lived with that trauma and not completely over it, making light of the event has often been a snapped into a blind rage where he disregards his usual sentiments and strikes out looking for blood. Tis action hasn't been witness as much since Raido has never truly been one to explain or go into depth about himself. Knowing knowledge is power he truly believes the less people know about him the less they can use against him. His moral compass has been brought into question many times due to current list of actions. Raido prefers to walk the twlight of good and evil presenting himself as no savior, but not the enemy either. Raido's morals and values comes from what he calls risk vs rewards or cost vs benefits. Weighing both options in the situation and then acting based on what best presents the best outcome. Should a decision breed more problems than prosperity, Raido will avoid the decision all together. This "judement" is what mostly keeps Raido neutral and balanced in situations and able to keep emotions from clouding judgement, erasing irrational decision making, and errors. Such neturality has often cased caution about his motives, motivation and loyalty in many circumstances. Despite the constant state of limbo Raido's choices seem to weigh on the few times he gives his words he has always kept it in one fashion on a other. Magic & Abilities *'Cold Immunity/Mastery'-Being a mage who specilizes in Ice based magic Raido has built an impressive immunity to cold atmospheres and freezing temperatures. Even being able to fuel himself using them to empower his own abilities with ice based magic. Being an Ice Devil slayer Raido has been shown to even be able to affect temperatures and even devour ice whether natural or magical from external sources. Part of the reason for his codename Sub-Zero was beyond more than just his ability to wield powerful ice magic, but his ability to become one with cold temperatures without the slightest shiver or look of discomfort. While he is unable to eat his own slayer magic of ice he is equally immune to cryo/ice based magics. *'Cryokinesis'- Raido has shown an understanding of being able to generate, control and manipulate pre-existing ice, snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes, glaciers, frost, ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, thus making things colder for various effects and combinations. Controling and molding it into forms based on his discretion. This can be circumvented by Raido's ability to instantly freeze open areas and environments. His propensity to show creativity with multiple forms of ice to create makeshift offenses and defenses has made him an extremely adaptable opponent. Raido among his slayer magic and ice make cryokinesis is perhaps the greatest ability in is arsenel. Offering him nearly inexhasutable means and methods to create attacks and defense. Ice Devil Slayer Magic- (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) This Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce the ice for various purposes. Most notably for slaying demons using the element of ice. For combat purpose's Raido coats his arms in a sheet of ice covering which greatly enhances the physical strikes of his blows, the same can be done with his legs which is mostly unseen. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the ice of others. Unlike other Slayer Magics, this Magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. When used naturally on its own this slayer magic relies far more on sheer power, When not mixing it his ice-make Raido often opts for generating rough, shapeless masses of ice in order to both cause grievous blisters, cuts and inflict immense blunt damage to bludgeon and overpower his enemies. Using various hand motions to signify attacks. The most fearsome aspect of this Magic, is the incredible freezing capabilities it grants. With a simple swipe of the arm or flick of the wrist Raido has been shown possessing the prowess and ability to instantly freezing people and vast landscapes solid with the relative ease. Withstanding the flames of God Slayers, Dragon Slayers and even Phoenix Slayers. This magic however is at its strongest when used in conjuncture with molding Magic Ice-Make, creating objects that are far more durable and immensely stronger in attack power. Raido is immensely resistant to ice based spells able to feed of the Ice of Dragon, God and Phoenix Slayers. While he can not eat his own Ice, he is just as resistant to it as other ice magic. This magic gives Raido a cold aura and it has been noted and pointed out how the temperature in the area suddenly decreases when he is present, often a dead give away when he is coming or in the area. *'Instantaneous Freeze'-One of the most effective aspects of this Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius just by a flick of the wrist. Entire landscapes and environments can be turned into arctic wastelands greatly affecting the temperature.This aspect of the magic seems to use arm motions, and hand motions to signify instant freezing. The freezing powers are incredibly resilent, having withstood the flames of Dragon, God and Pheonix Slayers. *'Ice Devils Rage'- (氷魔の激昂,Hyōma no Gekikō) The Devil Slayer's equivalent to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. After inhaling the user releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing those who were hit to be sent flying away with immense force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. Ice Devils Fury (氷魔猛威 Hyōma no Himamoui)-A simple yet extremely useful spell which can be used in various methods and adapted to fit any need based on the situation. The spell was designed after Raido watched a user of Bullet Magic and taking an idea based on his Ice Devil's rage created a makeshift version which could be fired quickly and if charged enough equal in power and devastation. This spell can be fired in different modes and methods from beams, burst, blasts and icicles shards. The beam version which is a quick beam of super cooled air can be fired in a focused like stream using both hands and split when separated, or fired from any of the fingers which uses a more concentrated piercing beam like laser which can punch through flesh. The open hand version allows a far more wider beam which is channeled into a continous stream which can pack great blunt damage as well as great freezing capabilities. It can be fired single handily or both combined and directed in different directions in sweeping like motions. The blast version works in a much similar method as the Winter Shotgun but is more focused on smothering and collasping flames. This version is used in the same manner as a fire extinguisher firing off snow, frost and supercooled air and using its pressure to smother and stamp out flames. This method has shown to be extremely useful versus Heat oriented magic even on par with the likes of Flame Devil Slayer magic, which under the pressure of the combined blast the flames are snuffed out this does also depend on the amount of flames generated by the opponent which dictates just ho much force is needed behind the blast. The Burst version of this spell is the one most modeled after bullet magic itself. Firing off icicles shards from the fingertips by holding the hands in pistol formation using either one or two fingers. This burst can be fired in varying modes based on Raido's discretion such as single fire, burst shots, or in a continous automatic fire manner. These icicles shards are razor sharp possessing great penetrative abilities based on the speed they are fired at. It's accuracy also depends on the mode of fire as the great chance of hit comes in the single fire, where as it wanes off with the burst and automatic fire. This can also be used in a scatter style fire by simply extending all of the fingers and firing which is better used for clearing large crowds rather than individual opponents. The accuracy of the scatter shot burst is also drastically lowered. *'Ice Devils Winter Shotgun ' 氷魔冬でき (Hyōma no Fuyudeki) Fires a large massless burst of ice, snow, hail from his fist at the opponents in a spread type blast that not only packs an incredible punch can also delivers a nasty case frostbite to the opponent. When hit by the shapeless mass the ice spreads extremely fast on the body and functions in the same manner as flash freeze but a tad slower. This spell is known for being especially danerous and tricky because witin the blast razor sharp shards of ice can be concealed and can be released impaling targets and blasting them with intense force and leave griveous wounds. This can also be utilized as a melee style move to greatly enchance the striking impact of punch. This move can be used two anded to increase the blast radius as well as effected areas. . *'Ice Devils Hypothermic Reverse'- A simple spell in execution and application but deadly in use. This spell encases Raido's body in a powerful ice covering that is deadly to the physical touch. This ice acts as a quick counter that flash freezes the opponent that comes into physical contact by striking or touching Raido when encased, slowing their movements and functions quickly. When touched the ice quickly spreads over the opponents body with specific function of affecting the bodies core temperature, lowering it drastically and suddenly. Causing the body to lose more heat than it can produce, increasing the chsance of hypotherma within his opponents that left unchecked can be extremely fatal. This spell is best used in melee encounters rather than long range warfare. *'Ice Devils Zeroth Scimitar' (Hyōma Zero no Engetsutou)-This spell can either be accomplished with a weapon present via Ice Devil Make, or by using the the sheets of ice he naturally coats his arms/forearms with during battle. By swiping his arm or flick his wrist in a general direction or area Raido can release massive curved ice waves from his hands/legs that sweep over the area freezing everything it passes over with the powerful freezing capabilities of Ice Devil Slayer magic. However the sweeping cold is only half the application, the wave itself is extremely sharp and can leave grevious slash wounds, possessing incredible blunt force. When enough magical power exerted it is capable of cutting cleaning through various materials. Though this spell can be used via hand, its true intention is to make use of Raido's natural cpaoeira abilities. Making great use of the rasteria (sweep kick) which is widely used in various capoeira applications and moves. Though the flicking of the wrist version is more powerful in its freezing capabilities, the kicking version possesses greater slash damage *'Ice Devil's Padma Dissonance Zero' (氷魔パドマ不一致無 Hyōma Hima Padoma Fuichimu)- Extending his right arm sideways and generating ice, snow and cold air which start circling it in spirals condensing which is sent rushing at the enemy it into a beam of wave which is fired, splitting and freezing anything in its path, including the ground itself. This spell travels extremely fast and violently slams into whatever is in it's path bathing the opponent in a violent explosion of ice, snow and cold air. *'Ice Devils Sub-Zero Crisis' (氷魔零下急 Hyōma Hima Reikakyuu) -Forming a small orb of ice and snow that rapidly grows in size and also greatly lowers the temperature in the area. Releasing and generating cold wind ice snow and shards into the area. This orb according to Raido, is a condensed blizzard begging to be released. The user then unleashes the orb or orbs as it can be fired in rapid succession twice in a dual shot. The orb appears to be incredibly cold and powerful and releases the blizzard in a violent explosive manner able to break and slam through rocks. Releasing its sub-zero temperature winds, snow and ice to affect a large area freezing and shattering those unforunate enough to be within its vicinity. The more magic dumped into the orb the greater its area of effect, size and decrease of temperature. *'Ice Devils Blizzard Funeral'- *'Ice Devils Cryomancer Hell'-氷魔 クライ薄い奈落 (Hyōma no Kuraiousui Naraku)- This spell releases a rushing wave of misshaped massive ice glaciers that rip from the ground underneath and rise to the surface, impaling and tearing anything above it apart as it reachs up from the ground and extended into the surface. It can be released by the swiping motions of the hand and arms, or even releasedby stomping on the ground. These glaciers themselves are extremely sharp and immensely destructive and stampede through most defenses and barriers. When impaled by the sarpe points targets are instantly frozen and made fused with the glacier itself, forever forzen by it's embrace. It has a tremendous reach and when used alongside Cryokinesis it create multiple offense and defense which can be troublesome on the battle field. This structure is extremely durable and not easily melted. Devil Slayer Secret Artsてる魔内緒技芸 Teruma Naisho Gigei *'Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Lamentation One'てる魔内緒技芸・嘆き某 (Teruma Naisho Gigei: Nagekibou)-A Devil Slaying Secret Arts spell Raido crafted for the sole purpose of sentencing punishments over death Making this spell one of the few that uses a form of Sealing Magic. Using Ice Devil Slayer Magic Raido erects a binding based ice prison using the magics extremely powerful freezing capabilities. Ensuring the opponent can't not escape by encasing them frozen solid in ice. Within this Raido turns the area into a frozen wasteland which is constantly swept over by nasty blizzards within the barrier that creates horrid blisters and grievous frostbite on the skin. Causing intense pain within the subject as the blizzards sweep over the skin continually for the remainder of the day forcing them to absorb it within their skin. At the end of the day the body is returned to it's normal physical state and the process repeats over and over again. The length of time trapped within this spell is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of salt and count each grain once every ten years. Beyond the ice used to create the barrier the sealing magic itself is what makes the ice difficult to break. The seal can be undone by the user or when the time within sentencing seal used has come to pass. *'Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Lamentation Zero'てる魔内緒技芸・嘆き無 (Teruma Naisho Gigei: Nagekimu)-A Devil Slaying Secret Arts spell Raido crafted for the sole purpose of sentencing punishments over death Making this spell one of the few that uses a form of Sealing Magic. Using Ice Devil Slayer Magic Raido erects a binding based ice prison using the magics extremely powerful freezing capabilities. Ensuring the opponent can't not escape by encasing them frozen solid in ice. This version is without question the most deadly spell among Raido's Devil Slaying Magic. This spell can be done in the same manner as the first however, Raido among this barrier releases a intense blizzard that seeps into their body while they are encased in the ice or trapped within the sealed location. Once the seal has been set it activates it's function and from within exposes the target to sub-zero temperatures so intense that their body from the inside out begins to crack open, lacerating the internal organs and flesh causing them to bleed out. This spiltting process causes a excruciating amount of pain, causing many to lose consciousness under the stress from the intense pain that wrecks the body. Once the process has been completed the seal that is inside the body reconstructs the body and heals it completely only to restart the process and repeat over and over again. The length of time trapped within this spell is said to be the time it would take to empty a barrel of salt and count each grain once every ten years. Beyond the ice used to create the barrier the sealing magic itself is what makes the ice difficult to break. The seal can be undone by the user or when the time within sentencing seal used has come to pass. Ice-Make-(氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku) A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Where Ice-make is concerned Raido relies on the static aspect of molding. Often forming various weapons, armors, gauntlets, and inanimate objects. Ice-Make allows for a balanced offensive and defensive maneuvers and even makeshift techniques and spells, that can be created on the fly. As it stands not Raido has a proficient grasp of molding and has shown the ability to create a plethora of objects. He stats however there is much more he desires to learn. Raido's Ice make is usually done using his Ice Devil Slayer Magic his structures possess far more power and durability than the typical Ice Make magic normally does. This magic has great value for personal use but for battle Raido's mostly uses. Raido often refers to his as Ice Devil Make. Due to the shaping abilities of the magic combined with Cryokinesis, Raido uses the full creative control to explore the infinite possibilities at his fignertips. *'Ice Devil Make: Forge Master'- Is a wide encompassing spell that is Raido's full creative control within one spell, rather than several scattered ones. His cryokinesis gives him absolute control over the ice he generates, providing him dominion over other forms ice as well. Weapons of all forms and fashions, defensive variants of many different molds created and used all on the whims or means of Raido's choice or style. Whether offense, defense or supplementary such as means as travel, clones or other choice forms. So long as Raido can imagine it within his mind, he can use Ice to breath life into that imagination. While there appears to be no limits on the forms Raido can mold and generate there are several that Raido states are just not possible. These forms are much stronger in terms of durability and sheer power compared to normal ice as Raido combined his ice Devil Slayer with Ice Make. This spell is what led to Raido dubbing the combination of both Ice Devil Make. Archive-(古文書 Ākaibu) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several mages. Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Raido made learning Archive a priority using this as a foundation to combine and create spells using his Slayer magic and Ice-make. He uses this simply for storage of his gathered ideas for spells, travels, maps in unfamiliar lands, and even recipes for his favorite meals. His passion for documenting meals of the finest resturants around the country of Neo Arcadia has become a hobby of his one done in secret mostly. Archive is also his way of gathering information and storing it on the Demons he hunts looking for any hints or clues that may lead him to his next clue. The book he read for his Slayer magic has also be stored on here as well as his training regiment for his capoeira. This magic has become extremely useful for decoding even the toughest of magics and learning how to wield them, their strengths and weakness. Raido often classifies each of his enemies within some databases to study them and what he knows of them. *'Telepathy'(念話 Terepashī): Using Archive magic as the premises the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. *'Information Transfer': Raido transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since e can send information regarding miscellaneous data such as the nearby surroundings, for instance to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. *'Sensory Overdrive' *'Hi-Jack Decryption' Capoeira Expert hand to hand combantant Is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage.The attacks in the Capoeira should be done when opportunity arises and must be decisive. Capoeira relies on the art of motion and deception extremely well using a mulitiude of misdirection, diversions, faints and fakes to confuse opponents. However it's biggest ability is hiding martial arts in the form of dance. Most Capoeira attacks are made with the legs, like direct or swirling kicks, rasteiras (leg sweeps), tesouras or knee strikes. Allowing Raido to possess a high level of agility and be extremely acrobatic. A series of rolls and acrobatics Cartwheels which are called an aú allows the capoeirista to quickly overcome a takedown or a loss of balance, and to position themselves around the aggressor in order to lay up for an attack. It is this combination of attacks, defense and mobility which gives Capoeira its perceived 'fluidity' and choreography-like style. Thought Raido relies more on his speed and agility in Capoeria than all out brawls. When challenged Raido shows no fear of getting in an all out slugfest, going blow for blow with the heaviest of strikers. His melee attacks boast considerable power and when augmented by his arms and legs coated with his cryokinesis techniques Raido can dish out immense punishment at any range and using his magic cause intense and painful blisters upon his opponents. So much to the point that Raizo makes it a point to avoid close combat, with Raido even when clad with his Meteor spell. Although historically Capoeira focuses on the legs in its other styles it incorporates the element of using feints and the fist to add to its effectiveness and dexterity in combat. As a Formado of Capoeira Raido has exceptional knowledgeand skill in three styles of Capoeira. Capoeira Angola, being the first Capoeira Regional and finally Capoeira Contemporânea. Each of which has a unique and profound style that make. Raido has shown the ability to match and beat and even outlast fights of other styles. Capoeira calls for the peak of physical, stamina and mental conditioning, allowing Raido to outlast fighters despite him often making more movements they they do. As it stand with Raido's ability to switch among the capoeria styles and with no clear way to counter his moves, Raido's prowess within the Capoeira three main styles allows him to fight and stand his ground virtually any form based marital arts. The tricky and perhaps most dangerous part of Raido's hand to hand combat prowess is his counters that can flash freeze opponents by making contact with him. Be it his spells or ability to cover his body suddenly in a protective casing of ice which spreads on the opponent via touch. The most notable beyond the freezing ice clones is his Hypothemic Reverse spell which is built around countering and allowing a strike to hit the ice covering himself. Adept Weapon Specialist On numerous occassions Raido has shown a adept understand of weapons and combat use. Being able to craft, generate, and maniuplate ice. Using Ice-Make Raido can craft any weapon he wishes and use it in various style of combat. Though Raido's combat reliance is usualy capoeira, it's altered to best fit the weapon being used at the time. The range of his knowledge has shown to extend from bladed weapons such as swords and axes to blunt force weapons like brass knuckles and gauntlets. Keen Strategic, Tactical Mind being that Raido enjoys approaching situations calmly he on many occassions been shown creating chaotic plans which to the enemy seems aimless but are carefully craftec using desception, diversions and deceit to mislead and create overconfidence within his enemies. Playing toward their egos and studing his opponents and allowing them to teach him their strengths and how they compensate for their weaknessess. Raido takes full advantage of the environemt and atmosphere and has shown that he is very at situational awareness, improvising and adapting well on his feet. He often states that when pressured thats when he does his best work in stringing together chain attacks, plans to better accomdate himself.While Raido can come into a fight with a set game plan he works better when able to create on the fly but actually seeing his opponents first hand. Raido vigilance allows to truly expand his problem solving skills and think smarter and not harder. Keeping his options open and never underestimating his opponent Raido often enjoys the tatical aspects some challenges. His sharp and perceptive mind allows him to efficiently think of ways to best utilize his magic that comes more than just in the forms of weapons but in shapes of objest he can use for offense and defense with on the fly. Colossal Durability & Endurance As a capoeiraista Raido often opts for more fast paced combat relying on his speed and elusivesness granted by his capoeira to fight. Raido though does not shy from a slugfest and has shown to be a incredible pound for pound fighter. Possessing insane endurance and durability alongside a high tolerance to pain. Relying on both his natural gifts and magic to enhance his own defense to take on loads of damage and punishment and be able to dish it out. Raiod has traded blows with by the likes of Crash Magic, Flame God Slayer, and Palm magic. Gone toe to with numerous demons and curses and fought bloodied but unbowed. His propensity for withstanding damage does not make him a glutton for one, if best avoided Raido will not engage in savage based battles. Another nod to his great endurance is practice of capoeira he has mastered over the years. Keeping his body in optimal shape and increasing his own endurance and stamina through physical training and magical. Advanced Physical Prowess Raido's natural attributes are befitting of a man his size and stature. Especially in terms of strength and raw power. Raido has shown enough strength to be able to life men his size in the air suspended only by their throats, and even demons slightly larger than him. Raido has shown enough physical power to cave in boulders and stone. Learning how to capture the proper momentum and torque within his strikes to make each count and impact with decent precision. Studing under capoeira for as many years as he has Raido is in prime peak condition, having incredible amounts of stamina and endurance. Pacing the physical stamina he that allows him to obtain and continue to studythe high-octane movements needed to fully utilize capoeira properly. He has alarming acrobatism for a man of his size and is deceptively quick. Far more agile and than his size relays which in large part comes from his capoeira training which focuses on quickness, stamina agility and above all constant fluidity and motion. Raido's quickness has caught a few of his opponents off guard especially in short distances, capabale of moving faster than the human can process within a short distance. He possess incredible leg strength and is capable of jumping and leaping to incredible heights, and covering ground realtively quick in short periods of time. For more than just his looks, his methods of training have earned him the title of being a physical specimen. Raido has also shown to have an increased healing factor which spawns directly from his magic and cryokinesis. Being able to manipulate ice Raido has shown to b able to heal his wounds by repairing his body using the ice as a covering to allow his flesh to recover and close off wounds quickly. To invoke this ability Raido must simply cover himself within the ice, snow or any form and immerse himself to begin the healing. The process isn't instant, but within a matter of minutes Raido's wounds and injuries will be completely recovered. Intensifying Magic Power Raido's magic power level has shown to be extremely tricky and hard to gauge. Part of Raido's fighting relies on purposely lowering his magic power to give his enemies a sense of comfortablility. Presenting himself as always being the lesser of the opponents to tempt their ego into overconfidence, waiting for the right moment to increase his power to make a critical strike. Due to this deceptive nature, Raido's magic power pressure has always been in question of just how powerful it truly is. Rather exerting his magic power where it's pressure can be sensed he does so with his aura which greatly reduces the temperature of his area. The sudden and constant decrease in temperature is how Raido often quietly releases his magic power, though done in a unconventional means, it serves it purpose in going widely unnoticed. A perfectly hot day of fair weather can gradually be turned into a day with sub-zero temperatures in a matter of moments, One of the lowest known recorded temperatures around Raido was well below negative temperatures. A direct play of his alias of Sub-Zero/ While feeling the sudden decrease in temperature is simple, the knowledge that the lower the temperature decreases to the more magic power is being exerted from Raido. A simple but extremely handy trick. Demon Factor Growth Form Unknown to Raido personally when he and his family were taken captive by Naazarin and Geneysis. He much like his family was badly damaged and processed by them, pumping the demon factor secretly within them over the course of their captivity. During Raido's twelve labors while he slept the same was done to him in small dosages until after the labors were done and the Naazarin and Geneysis seemingly vanished. However, Raido having pursed Devil Slayer Magic, and becoming a proficient user has reaccelerated the demon factor growth process within him. The more he relies and uses the magic the greater the factor spreads. Currently minor changes have already commenced with Raido's canine teeth becoming more pronounced and sharpened, his eye color has drastically changed over the course of the years. At Raido's current space physically he could possess the body of a demon within the next 5-7 years. The lesser side effects of the magic are unknown to Raido presently. Equipment Black Blook Raido refers to this book as the holy grail and is extremely protective of it allowing no one to see it or even catching him writing in it if he can help it. Many assume that this book has spells that are created by raido to try and learn to master when in truth the book is just filled with secret recipes, spices, and diners that serve food. The books is actually filled full of provisions and other locations he should hit to expand his cooking menu one day and learn how to cook. Due to the immense amount of caution Raido has in his hobbies he goes to every length possibly to keep this book hidden. In time he learned Archive magic which really left him no need to rely on the book any further but he does use the book to transfer his early cooking ideas into his archive magic. Raido keeps the book on him so one day he can fully transfer the information over. When asked about the contents of the book Raido's answer varies greatly much like it does for his last name, he constantly switches up what he says which he knows only add more to the mystery of the book. Magical Headphones Raido usually only wears his Magic Headphones when he is practicing his roda or is doing some form of capoeira, which allows him to store music in a Magic Database and listen to it as he wishes. The model he is most fond of is the'Lacrima Model'. This model is said to be capable of storing over 10,000 songs in its magic database and changing the Lacrima crystals on the ear-muffs can alter the effects of the music: the only known type of alternate Lacrima, so far, is the Sound Enhancement Lacrima. Which can increase the clarity of the music and is sold separately. These new wireless headphones allow for Raido to practice his roda and not have to worry about the headphones falling off during the constant movement. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Shares the same name as my character on Naruto Fanon, Like his counter part Raido also shares in my current real measurements. The counterpart characters have few correlations between them but many that separate them. Both men have personality traits based off my reading of the 48 laws of power. *His measurements such as his height and weight mirror that of my own, currently I am 6'5 250lbs. Concepts & Influences * While greatly influenced by my character on the NF site, the Raido here I wanted to create in a different light, pooling idead from varying stories and then recrafting them to pay homage. I wanted the Raido here to have varying sets of abilities that differ greatly from his counterpart and almost become in inverse set of abilities. * The inspiration behind Raido's Cryokinesis powers and ability in ice comes from my love of characters who were profound ice wielders. Characters such as Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat, Iceman from X-man, and Esdeath a later comer from the Akame Ga Kill Series. Which led to my interest in Ice Magic more notably Ice Devil Slayer magic and Ice Magic. Pooling from each and creating combat concepts interesting ideas and various ways to implement them within Raido's personal fighting style of Capoeira. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Characters Category:Exorcist Mage